King Wasp
by Lord Scoro
Summary: A human orphan with no mercy becomes the replacement for former Queen Chrysalis who was killed by the love sheild and let to rot by the hive for the death of the swarm. With small numbers, limited rescoures, the want, desire, and will to conquer the world, and love for Princess Twilight how will the world fall to him. Only he knows. (not, "I'm screwed") (But serisouly he will win)
1. The king is broken

**Stort that was fist atmpt two years ago from Fimfiction never started trying here.**

**I don't own MLP just my OC.s**

**Sueing=no money go much and nitpick somewhere else**

Life of the unloved orphan

Dear Dairy

Entry One

My life is a living hell. My name is Scoro Vice son of a scum bag and a drug addict. I have black hair, green eyes with broken glasses, and a slim form due to lack of food. I have lived here at Sunny Side Orphanage since I was five and every day since I'm the freak, outcast, whatever you call it that gets beat up. Some saw it is because I'm too thin or to short, or it because I have glasses that people love to break in half.

You would think the adults would stop it but no they could care less and some even edge on the other kids. I don't eat much and oddly feel fine with it, it all tastes too bland to me anyways it even the same for sweets. Just one more thing wrong with me apparently.

Now you would think it would change because of school. WRONG again! Everyone stays away from me and I get beat up every day. Same thing here for adults even if I defend myself I get sent to the office and more trouble at the hellhole I have to call home. People barely help me. Once there was this kid who gave me a hand in P.E. the coach yelled at him and gave him an hour long detention.

That's how me life was from the start of my school life to the 8th Grade where I discovered My Little Pony Friendship is magical. At first I hated the show because of two reasons 1(The only form of "Friendship" I know is when people get in a group to beat the crap out of Me. and 2(It look like a stupid little girls show.

I was right and hating everything about it until somehow I found it on the local library's computer and found Season 2 Episodes 1&2. Discord was the best character in the whole shows to this date. He was a good villain but needed a clearer focus on the long term goal I hated when the Girls remembered their true selves and defeated Discord. I honestly loved their new forms and personalities. I thought the show died that day because episode after episode no truly evil or even closely evil things happened. Then whatever dark beings saw this show and hated it so much they created THEM.

The Changeling, The perfect army of mindless drones. They were the perfect swarm they had all the qualities of a hive of death and chaos. I have seen the ruthlessness, cruelty, and determination of a hive of ants kill a baby bird, an enemy hive, and other insects. They would sacrifice hundreds if not thousands to achieve their goal. But then at the head of the swarm was her. Her slick, shiny, black shell, her venom green dragon eyes holding untold cruelty, her ragged hair that looked like silk, her wings with holes and her hooves the same way. Queen Chrysalis was the perfect body to me but a boring attitude and thought level (but after seeing JoshSchorceter review it in a military thought it was pretty nasty plan or just Radom events line up. But no one is perfect) and that is why it infuriated me to no limits that they were beat with the very thing they eat in an ultimate Des A Makena "love bubble" move that has no story or explanation. Not only that but Twilight was ok with everyone treating her like dirt when she was right and where her teacher and friends that did it, and the fact the "happy couple" was not angry at each other at all for marring the wrong girl (wrong to them maybe but right to me).

After that I loved the Changeling along with Twilight. Even though I hate all the ponies I love to idea of an evil Twilight and after this show I loved the idea of an evil Changeling Queen Twilight even more and the thoughts of being her lover and king. (Mind messed up both genes and past) I watched all the episodes form season 1 episode 1 to the final episode in season 3 when Twilight becomes an Alicorn. The whole time thought I tried to imagine her evil though and I loved though thoughts. I think she needs to be like King Sombra and Alicorn Amulet Trixie. I watched little to none of season 4 except 1&2 and final Badass Dragon ball Z fight against a good villain and he won for a record breaking few minutes. Then friendship tree gives them magical overpowered (op) steroid to beat him, also Celestia's logic had no logic her plan sucked balls. Note: Magic eating important to have due to good power in a land that relies too much on it. Also twilight should have offed the princesses before finding them with friends to be true ruler of the lands or not look for them too hard.

Now I might get friends because I'm a Brony. NOT. Life just got harder I was a bigger freak now to because of it. Everyone said I was a girl and more detailed things. Even the other Bronies and Pegasisters hate me because of my sick freak thoughts on evil Changeling Queen Twilight. That has be my life up till today which is my 16th birthday November 11th. No one even knows it or if they do don't care at all about it the only present I got today besides bruises in my thighs was a Dairy I stole from the school. Years of neglect and torture have teached me how to be quiet, sneaky, and be able to steal things not that it matters because if something does go missing it is always my fault, and if it was not me the say I'm too stupid to be able to take it or what I would do with it. I'm in 10th grade two years of being the sick girly freak of nature that should die. Many people, kids, and adults have told me I should die. Honestly I want to but I have put it off because I want to see if my Birthday wish comes true or maybe that's what I have told myself because I'm too much of a coward to go through it either way I'm here alive for now. My wish is to be able to live my dream even though it is impossible. My dream is to be the King of the Changeling king of the My Little Pony world (and this one if possible), and be the husband to a submissive evil Changeling Queen Twilight. Yeah it is stupid and messed up but is all I want because of how my life is.

Miss Bleak the owner of the Orphanage is calling me. This is my only Entry probably and if I die this is my note to the world. Since if I do kill myself the whole school and Orphanage, adults and kids, will probably stop at nothing to destroy this message before it can go to the cops. Think of it the last thing they agree on with me is to hurt me one more time the only thing they will argue about is how to destroy it. Ha cruel humor. But if I do jump I will take this with me and put it in a bag to protect it so first thing they find is this note. But if a kid or adult from the school or orphanage the first thing they will do is search for a message and then call 911. Too bad my life is hell. So last words to the world to the cruel world.

Sincerely Yours Truly

Scoro Vice

An unloved orphan


	2. The King Falls and the Fallout of it

**Still new to writing so thanks for the fed back also this story will be going faster along then the others because I feel it is easier to write this and make new chapters.**

**Flamers your Flames will be used to lit the nights as I work on this story.**

**I don't own MLP only my OC Scoro Vice and Wasp.**

**Warning story will be dark as fuck and there will be gore, violence, slight drug and beer, and sex lots of sexual thoughts. You have been warned. Also the first chapter was not the darkest monumen.**

The Outcast Falls

**Scoro Pov.**

So Here I am at the foot of death. It's funny to think that life can go so fast yet not at all. I snuck out of the orphanage to get here and stole some things off the other kids. Miss Bleak gave me a present last night every kids chore and a few new bruises. The note I wrote is in my pocket in a plastic bag to protect it from the waters below. Here I am is the Brooklyn Bridge half way point in the morning traffic is high so the news of my pocket will be spread must faster then the jerks and morons can do anything to stop it. Growing up in New York an orphan is very bad way to start life, and my life so hell. It's all in the note so this is the end me and my little belongings in a bag and a note book in a pocket.

Life sucks, Dieing is easier I have heard story's of people so old they welcome death when he comes. I not old but I have lived life up till it became to much. I have read a lot of books on psychology and Philosophy and have come to a conclusion. Humans under all are lives are at heart one of the seven sins, pride pushes forward humans to do better, lust to loved, greed to gain power and respect, gluttony to make it so we have all the cards in life, envy of others because they have more, wrath so we can feel anger and courage, and sloth to relax and fest on the toils of others. We lie, cheat, blackmail, and do anything to be on top. Even I am all these things, but I am a human with no covers so the covered abuse me because they can see it but not the covered's sins.

Most say my mind is damaged I say they are to arrogant to refuse to see true human life. No one is perfect but they think to pick on the ones that they can point out as not normal makes them seem closer to it. Hitler was a man like my but I will not become a thing to prove them right it will be scene as a victim that all monsters start out as of a the deadliest crime to date, living in a cruel world of evil. As I look out my mind is at peace and a start to get ready to push off.

"Hey kid, whatch you doing out there its not safe so stop messing around!" A male voice says.

I turn my head and see a average police man with buzz cut and a mustache like one from a movie and a woman with dark hair there the man was just at the start of the beam that goes out from the rails and I see a whole crowd has gathered and some cars have stopped as well, there are more police cars. It seems my daydreaming has gone on so long a crowd has gathered and it has stop the bridge up. Must be because I look like I'm 13 maybe 14 and im siting over a dead drop to the water bellow the bridge.

" Hank be careful," the woman says " he doesn't look to good"

I turn my head back and say " you shold listen to her, it's dangerous up here"

he answers back " then why are you up here and not back here where it is safe and the meds can look you over you look like you need help. Every person needs help sometimes."he is slowly making his way toward me trying to not cause me to do something that has been already decided.

" yes that is true but sometimes the helpers are the problem. You are a nice man you know that. It has been a while sense some one cared about me it's nice knowing people care don't you agree Hank." I say in a voice set with little emotion like I was talking about the weather or the news.

He is a bit taken back be this and I can hear the crowd talking about' the kid with a problem' and 'abusive parents'. The officers are starting to get on as well and some start climbing down.

" Also I go out have every year but at night and sit looking for answers and I do find them but today a found none." I monotone the offer ciders start going as fast as they can because they now know my plan.

" Come now sonny boy, you don't have to do this you can just come here and we can find a way to solve this." He pleads as he try's to buy time I count 15 seconds till one can grab me and not fall off himself.

" Hank thanks" I say in a happy tone.

he says "why" in a confused tone but to crowd thinks I will come back.

" because your the first one to show me the meaning of happiness," The people, officers and Hank are happy that they found a peaceful end, until ", and you will be the last person I talk to and see, I'm so tired this is a nice send off and I'm sorry for making a nice man see this." I lean forward and push off to get some distance.

"**NNNOOOOOO"** was the crowd and officers response and Hank dived forward to try and catch me but he missed and almost fell to but a officer grabbed him before he fell off the beams. I fall and I know why humanity has always wanted to fly the freedom of the sky is addicting. But I know that it would not last and my death was coming so I enjoyed it to the fullest. Good Bye Cru-**SPLASH**

my thoughts ended and the pain was to muched I tryed to yell but the air was nocked out of me and water filled my lungs as I was drowning. But soon my eyes started to fade and the world started to grow dark that I will never see again. My last thoughts were 'good bye Hank and have a good day.'

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person Pov.<strong>

What Scoro didn't see and know was after he passed out he started to glow venom green and soon the light enveloped him and then it faded and his body was nowhere to be seen. As the day went on the story of a boy that is thought to be abused jumped off the bridge as a diver crew tryed to find his body with no luck the story became a hit on the Internet and "Hank" A.K.A. two year police officer Hank Rady tryed to find any info on the kid the event become a personal one because it reminded him off his childhood where is father was a drunk and killed his mother and because of it he was scared by the event until a officer talked to him a month later. He tried to be like the officer of his childhood and save the boy but failed.

A week later a high school student came forward and told the police about Scoro and his life and the officers Sent all man power to the school and made many arrests of the teachers and students for the abuse Scoro suffered. Soon the orphanage was also investigated and Miss Bleak was arrested and the kids sent to a reform school. At the head of all this was Hank himself. Months later the teachers and orphanage staff were convicited of the crime and many anti-bullying groups started using the story of Scoro's story as a anti-bullying campaign. Psychologists studied his story from his birth to his jump and published a report in the scientific communitids that if he where to reach adulthood he would have been one of this centuries' worst spsychopaths and he killed himself because he know it to. He saved many from his path by stoping it before it came to pass.

Throught this all Hank became a changed man by seeing the worst of humanity but he still was a policeman and he used his power to try and fix the city of New York by heal the damaged orphans of the city one child at the time his career became a local hero to the public and when he retired in his 50's after his carrer from officer to chief to commissioner he was one of the U.S.'s must famous police chiefs as he cut N.Y.'s crime in half and healed hundreds of orphans in the area. He still goes every year to the spot on the bridge and asks himself what would happen to the kid if he came a lived and where he is now.

The answer is one that would surprise all who know the truth of what happened when the light disappeared.


End file.
